


ad infinitum

by ethandiesofdysentery



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short n sweet, Unus Annus, a brief mention of the skillet incident, the boys get engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethandiesofdysentery/pseuds/ethandiesofdysentery
Summary: This is not your average Unus Annus video.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 264





	ad infinitum

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 crashed as i was writing the last sentence. we're doing a take two from scratch. we die like men.
> 
> i love these boys. i love their gfs. i respect the fuck outta them all. this is a work of fiction. 
> 
> love y'all.  
> -w

Ethan is nervous.

No, not nervous. Scared.

No, not scared. _Terrified_.

Yeah. Terrified is right.

It's not unusual for Ethan to be uneasy before an Unus Annus video. In fact, it's downright normal.There's always a good chance he'll be embarrassed, put in terrible pain, straight up risk his life for the bit, or any combination of the three. But this time is different.

There will be no embarrassment, no pain, no life-or-death circumstances. All they're doing is setting up a fake dog show in their backyard. 

At least, that's what Mark thinks they're doing. Ethan has other plans.

The dogs are waiting outside. That's part of the plan. Not chickening out is also part of the plan. Ethan is still working on that one.

He anxiously fingers the ring nestled in his pocket. He's forgone the box, both because he is defying tradition, and because it didn't come in one when he bought it at the antique store.

The ring is a silver band, carved to resemble vines, with a rich purple amythest set into it. The metal is lightly scratched with use in a way that gives it worth rather than taking it away. The second Ethan saw it, he knew it was the one.

"Eth!" Mark calls, strolling into the room, waving around the camera. "You ready?" 

Ethan squeezes the ring one last time for good luck, then pulls his hand free from his pocket and nods.

"Yeah," he replies, heart racing. "I'm ready."

Mark walks over to him, turns the camera towards the two of them, and hits record.

"Hey!" he says to the lens. "Today we're going to do something my extremely smart boyfriend came up with." He turns to Ethan, beaming. That's his cue.

Ethan can't help but blush as he continues, "We're having a fancy dog show! We're gonna make Spencer and Chica walk around and measure them and do whatever else they do at those things!" He grins widely, the excitement of the video picking up inside him, even if it isn't what's actually going to happen. "It'll be just like Westincer!"

"You mean Westminster," Mark corrects him.

Ethan frowns. "Yeah, Wesminter. That's what I said."

Mark laughs. "No, _Westminster_."

"Westerner."

"No."

"Westinsky."

"Nope."

"Wazowski?"

Mark snorts. "Okay, now you're just messing with me."

"Am not!" Ethan whines, lying. "This is 'skillet' all over again!"

Mark bites back a burst of laughter. "Don't you mean 'skrillet'?"

Ethan huffs as if he's angry, and refocuses on the camera. "I think Mark's rude and terrible insults are our cue to begin. Babe, would you lead the way?"

Mark smiles. "Of course, Ethan."

His hair is a mess in a way that says "I haven't showered in days". His skin looks oily. His stubble is simultaneously too short and too long. But his eyes are sparkling, his face is warm, and his smile lights up the world around it.

In this moment, Ethan makes up his mind. He's going to marry this man.

Mark turns and opens the door.

Ethan had thought the notion that he couldn't go back now would scare him. But it doesn't. He's never felt so certain of anything in his life.

With Mark's back to him, Ethan pulls out the ring.

The dogs bolt across the yard, swarming Mark in a loving frenzy. Ethan can see the exact moment Mark notices the flowers.

The dogs' collars are woven with petals, daises and irises and roses intertwining around their necks. Mark's finger glances over the bright yellow petal of a sunflower. 

Ethan takes a deep breath, and drops down on one knee. 

"Ethan," Mark says, beginning to turn around. "What's-"

When he sees Ethan, kneeling and offering up the ring, he gasps. His hands fly to his mouth as the camera drops to the patio. (It's okay. They'll get a new one.)

"Mark," Ethan begins, voice barely wavering, hands barely trembling. "You are the love of my life. I'm so lucky to have this crazy year with you. But I think I'd rather have the rest of my life." Ethan takes a deep breath, but he doesn't hesitate. "Will you marry me?"

Mark is crying, but Ethan knows they're happy tears. He can tell by the light he sees deep in Mark's beautiful eyes. He has never loved anyone more than he loves Mark in this moment.

Ethan already knows the answer, but Mark tells him anyways. 

"Ethan," he says, grinning through the tears. The way he says Ethan's name makes him feel like he's finally found his place in the universe. The light catches the streaks painting Mark's face, making them sparkle, and making Mark's eyes glow. The dogs are happily crowding the couple's legs, shedding colorful flower petals all over the ground. Nothing will ever be as perfect as this moment. "There's nothing in the world I want more than to spend forever with you."


End file.
